rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas
Introduction RWBY creates a unique world known as Remnant which due to loosely interpreted details and explanations can create room for head cannons and expansion of the universe. This roleplay group for the purposes of creative expression and liberty puts the given details and themes of RWBY into an understandable universe setting. These topics will be discussed for the kingdom of Atlas and its respective Academy of Atlas. * Geography * Climate * Demography * Vegetation and Livestock * Politics/Government System * Military * School System Geography Solitas is the northmost nation in the world of Remnant. It’s cold environment makes it almost inhospitable by both humans and Grimm. It wasn’t until within the past couple centuries that settlers came to build a civilization in the harsh environment away from Grimm. Unique dust mines in the mountainous regions further north allowed Atlas to flourish and advance technologically through trading dust to other nations. However, Atlas itself is only located in the southern part of Solitas with the utmost northern part only inhabited by extreme faunus type societies unassociated with nation. Climate The climate of the north Solitas region is characterized by long, cold winters and short cool summers. There is some variability in climate, but all regions experience extremes of solar radiation in both summer and winter. Some parts of Solitas are covered by ice (sea ice, glacial ice, or snow) year-round, and nearly all parts of Solitas experience long periods with some form of ice on the surface. Average January temperatures range from about -34 degrees Celsius to 0 degrees Celsius (-40 to +32 degrees Fahrenheit) and winter temperatures drop below 50 degrees Celsius (-58 degrees Fahrenheit) over large parts of Solitas. Average July temperatures range from about -10 to +10 degrees Celsius (14 to 50 degrees Fahrenheit), with some land areas occasionally exceeding 30 degrees Celsius (86 degrees Fahrenheit) in summer. Vegetation and Livestock Primarily plants and animals are cultivated from the sea. However, there is a short window during the summer where potatoes and other vegetables can be grown. Otherwise, the temperatures make it too hazardous to farm. Demographics Solitas was settled by groups of far-ranging peoples and there are typically no natives. Most of these settlers were the equivalent of Northeastern European. Politics and Government System The kingdom within Solitas began as Mantle, a newborn nation which relied on Dust mining for their economy. Through an allegiance with Mistral and teaching them how to settle lands further north in Anima, they gained resources through frequent trading. Though Mantle was technologically advanced, they lacked in artistic and self-expression as part of their authoritative rule, of which Mistral followed suit. During the Great War, despite having the technological edge, they suffered heavy losses on Vacutian land. After the Great War and peace treaty at Vytal, Mantle was renamed Atlas and reopened it’s previous Alsius Academy to Atlas Academy. Now Atlas runs under a council, but maintains its authoritative hold over the nation. Primarily, the combat Academy of Atlas is united greatly with its political system as part of its direct contribution to National Defense. Military Emphasis on the nation is placed on its military; a highly centralized and powerful one. Society and politics of Atlas themselves revolve around the strata of the military. In a sense, Atlas is defined through the strength of its military in which the school system plays the most contribution to its National Defense, with a major highlight in the combat academy and political unification. School system Atlas Academy, formerly known as Alsius, is the Huntsman Academy. The Academy is united with Atlas’ government in which the commander holds two seats of council as headmaster and military commander. During the Great War, the territory surrounding Alsius was a research and development facility, then later reopened as Atlas Academy to house and give guidance to warriors after the Great war. Technologies developed during the war allowed the campus to greatly expand and secure the surrounding territories. As a result, research facilities, laboratories, and the military settled around it causing residential areas to sprout and flock around. When Atlas became it’s own city, overshadowing the previous main city of Mantle, the nation was switched and renamed to Atlas to reflect this militaristic lifestyle of the nation. Therefore, Atlas and the Academy are one single entity. Category:Nations